Kaitlyn
by theoofoof
Summary: Scully's cousin's daughter comes to stay and makes Scully realise just how she feels about Mulder


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story aren't mine. They are the property of Chris Carter, Fox television and 1013 productions.

Spoilers: None

_  
Friday 16th May._

As Scully entered the office she turned to Mulder and said "Do you mind if I leave early today, Mulder? My cousin's daughter is coming to stay with me for the weekend."

"No, not at all Scully. What time were you thinkin'," Mulder replied. The fact that this girl was coming to stay was making Scully really happy -- he could see it.

"I was thinking about 4ish, as her plane lands at 5.30." The day went by pretty much as normally as it would when they weren't on a case; they checked their e-mails, completed the report and other paperwork from their last case and did research and looked into possible X Files. At 4 Scully stood up and started to put on her coat.

"Mulder, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that no cases will come up this weekend. Kaitlyn and I haven't spent any quality time together in ages and she's not old

enough to be left on her own in a strange city."

"You have my word, Scully. No cases. Just out of interest how old is Kaitlyn?"

"She's 14. A typical angst-ridden teenager. Her Mom thinks that she might open up to Me." Well here goes nothing thought Scully. "Hey Mulder, how about you come over later, I don't think I can take a whole night of teenage angst on my own." She could see his face weighing up the options so decided to help. "We could get pizza!" His face lit up, like a child's on Christmas morning,

"With extra pepperoni?" Scully laughed

"Yes Mulder," she laughed, "with extra pepperoni. Is 8 okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then"

Scully and Kaitlyn arrived home just after 6.30, having been caught in the rush hour traffic. Scully turned to Kaitlyn, "Why don't you dump your stuff in the guest room and make

yourself at home while I change."

"Sure, listen Day would it be okay if I took a shower -- I feel sticky after that plane ride."

"Sure, go right ahead Kait."

"Thanks Day"

"Oh by the way, we're having company for dinner tonight" Kaitlyn stuck her head around the door with an uneasy look on her face. "Relax, it's just my partner."

"Ah, I'm finally going to meet the infamous Mulder. The man who stole your heart."

"We've been through this before; Mulder and I are just friends. Nothing more, okay!

"Whatever you say, Day. Whatever you say!" she replied and Scully thought she could sense a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

When Kaitlyn emerged from the bathroom nearly an hour later after showering and changing, she found Scully looking in a full-length mirror with piles of clothes on the floor.

"What's going on Day? It looks like someone dropped a bomb on your closet."

"I suppose that's one of you're mothers sayings is it?"

"Yeah it is but stop changing the subject. What are you doing?" Scully sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm trying to decide what to wear tonight. And I don't understand why it's so difficult. I never normally have this trouble." Kaitlyn laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Scully

"You. Dana Scully in a state over a guy. I never thought I'd see the day." Scully was confused,

"What are you talking about, Kait?"

"Mulder, stupid! Why else would you be like this? You want to impress him."

"Kait, that has to be the stupidest thing you have said in your entire life. I've told you we're just friends."

"Day, that's rubbish and you know it. I can see how you feel about him. It's in your eyes and your voice when you talk about him, which by the way is all the time. You've been to

the ends of the world for him and you'd give your life for him. It's obvious Day, you love him and I don't mean in a sibling sorta way either! And I'd be willing to bet that he

feels the same way about you." Just then there was a knock at the door. Scully looked at her watch,

"That'll be Mulder," she said.

"I'll get it." Kaitlyn shouted as she rushed for the door.

"You finish getting changed -- wear the jeans and the red cashmere sweater, trust me." Scully debated this for a moment and then decided to go with Kaitlyn's suggestion, while

trying to forget the conversation they had just had.

Mulder stood nervously at the door. He really wanted to make a good impression and didn't want to embarrass Scully in front of Kaitlyn. He had knocked once but there had been no answer. He was just about to knock again when the door swung open. He held out the bottle of wine he had brought and started to speak,

"Hi Scully this is for y..." He stopped suddenly when he realised that it wasn't Sully who had opened the door.

Kaitlyn decided to play along, "Why, thank you Mulder, but I think I'm a bit young to drink that." Kaitlyn giggled and Mulder smiled nervously,

"You must be Kaitlyn. Sorry about that, I was expecting Scully to answer!"

"She's still getting ready, I kinda hogged the bathroom for ages. Come in, she shouldn't be too long. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine. So what do you think of Washington D.C. so far?"

"It's okay but I haven't seen much of it yet. Day promised to take me sightseeing tomorrow. Why don't you tag along? It'd be cool if you could."

"I suppose so, if it's okay with Scully." It was at this point that Scully emerged from the bedroom dressed just as Kaitlyn had advised. The sweater had just the effect Kaitlyn

had hoped for. Mulder couldn't stop staring. It hugged Scully's figure in all the right places.

"It's fine by me, Mulder, but it would be an early start, is that okay?" Mulder struggled to find his voice,

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be up. You should know my sleeping habits by now." This comment caused Kaitlyn to suppress a giggle and caused Scully to blush slightly. Time for the second part of my plan thought Kaitlyn.

"Day, if it's going to be that much of an early start tomorrow why doesn't Mulder bunk here tonight, on the couch?" Scully started to feel uncomfortable and glared at Kaitlyn,

"What do you think, Mulder? Does my couch sound appealing?"

"Yeah, okay. This way I can have a drink as well. I'll go get my overnight bag from the car." As Mulder left the apartment, Scully turned to Kaitlyn,

"What are you up to Kait?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be easier if Mulder stayed, that's all," she replied innocently. Scully was skeptical, but didn't have the chance to call kaitlyn on it because Mulder chose that moment to return from the car.

"We should order the pizza or we'll never eat," suggested Mulder.

"Okay, Kait and I picked out some films on the way home from the airport. Unfortunately for you, most of them are what I think you'd call chick flicks." Mulder sighed heavily and sarcastically said,

"Marvellous, just great."

Halfway through Sleepless in Seattle, Kaitlyn decided that it was time for the final part of her plan,

"Guys, I'm really tired after the journey, and if I'm gonna get up in the morning I'd better go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight Kait," said Scully, "sweet dreams."

"You too Day."

Mulder looked at Scully, something had been bothering her since he arrived. And he was starting to think he'd done something wrong.

"Scully, have done something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Mulder. Why would you even think that?"

"Something's been bothering you all night and I just assumed it was my fault."

"No. I've just got a lot on my mind. That's all"

"Wanna talk about it? You never know, it might help."

"It's just something Kait said." Why am I telling him this, said a voice from inside her. Because you want him to know how you feel replied another. "She was talking about us and she said something that shook me up. She said that I love you."

Mulder froze, 'did she just say what I think she said?'

He didn't have a chance to say anything because Scully continued what she was saying. "I dismissed it as rubbish, but the more I think about it the more I think she's right. I do love you Mulder. And I can't deny it anymore." Mulder's mind was swirling She loved him! Dana Scully loved him! He couldn't believe it. He must have died and gone to heaven. Scully's voice brought him back to reality and he realised he hadn't said anything.

"Mulder, this wasn't the reaction I expected. I at least expected you to say something." But Mulder couldn't speak. He was in shock. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way but he couldn't form the words. So he did the next best thing. He kissed her. Scully gasped at the feel of Mulder's lips on hers but she knew instantly how he felt. The kiss said all he had wanted it to and more.

The next morning Kaitlyn awoke and decided to make a start on breakfast to thank Scully for having her to stay. As she walked quietly trough the living room, so as not to wake Mulder, she noticed that Mulder was not there, but that his car keys and coat still were. Kaitlyn quietly made her way towards Scully's bedroom and opened the door slightly. There, curled up in bed together, were Mulder and Scully with very content looks on their faces. Kaitlyn smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen. It worked. It worked. I can't believe it. Twenty minutes later, as Kaitlyn was finishing making breakfast, Scully emerged from the bedroom.

"Kait, what are you doing?" she enquired.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" she replied

"Oh thanks."

"Hey does Mulder like hash browns? Actually, speaking of Mulder, where is he, I haven't seen him this morning?" Scully blushed bright red, to which Kaitlyn said, in the midst of giggles, "Just friends, eh?"

"Alright, so I lied, I do love him. But nothing happened until after you went to bed last night." A knowing smile spread across Kaitlyn's face and Scully suddenly realised that she had planned the whole thing. "You planned this didn't you? You set me up! I can't believe you did that!"

"Well you're not complaining are you?" replied Kaitlyn who had to duck as a dish cloth came flying at her from Scully's direction

Epilogue

From: Dscullyfbi.gov.us  
To: Kscully25.yahoo.us

27th November 2003 10:13am  
Subject: Big News

Hi Kaitlyn. I have something to tell you -- make sure you're sitting down. Mulder and I are getting married. He proposed last night. My Mom is ecstatic, as you can imagine. As this is all down to you, I was wondering if you'd like to be my bridesmaid.

Speak soon

Love  
Dana  
x

The End. What did you think? Let me know..


End file.
